


Recovery

by fassybulouss



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Angel James, Boys In Love, Catavoy, Cute, Don't Read This, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Michael, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fassybulouss/pseuds/fassybulouss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there's an interview, Michael is jealous and Hugh wants to help.</p><p>James is simply cute. (As always)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Mistakes r all mine;
> 
> you can also take a look at this amazing Chinese translation, by [smilingbaby](http://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingbaby/pseuds/smilingbaby) > [here. :)](http://wellbehaved.lofter.com/post/2ce959_6e0fa0d)

Michael was looking at James while he was talking to Hugh. He couldn't concentrate on the answers because he only cared about the fact that James was there talking with Hugh and not with him.

His eyes danced on James' face a lot of times; waiting for some kind of signal that everything was ok.

"What's the most exciting thing we learned about Xavier?"

He heard Hugh asking and he was already thinking about what he was going to say. He wasn't paying so much attention but somehow he listened to the last words of James' answer.

"...Like no one else--"

"You loved that," Michael said knowing what James was going to say after. Those blue eyes were fixed on his now and James smiled.

"I do love that, and you hated that." Michael smiled and answered with emphases, "Yeah, I didn't like the 70's" at that moment it's obvious that Hugh feel a little bit excluded but he kept looking at both of them.

"I loved the 70's" James said while Hugh asked something to Michael, "And you were born on the 70's, right?"

"Seven-seven" Michael said and looked at James, who made a strange noise that Michael found kind of cute.

"Yeah, that's my decade." James said still smiling.

"80's for me..."

"I'm with you, 80's" Hugh said smiling while showing a hand to Michael and then some minutes after, the interview was over.

They got up and thanked everyone on the room, James started walking with Hugh, who called Michael and invited him to go to some bar.

 When they got there James was beautiful and happy as always, except that he was more. Michael went to the bartender and asked some drinks, and then he saw James approaching him slowly, when James' blue eyes met Michael's green-gray eyes he smiled a little.

“Hi, what did you ordered?" James asked running a hand on Michael's shoulder.

“For you I asked a Morang-Ice" Michael said fixing his eyes on James’ lips, "Why?" James asked looking curious.

 _Because it reminds me of your lips_ , Michael thought. “I don't know just thought you could like it"

James drank while looking at Michael; he closed his eyes just a second after and licked his lips slowly making Michael stare at it.

"Do you want some?" James asked smiling and Michael's heart almost stopped.

 _Yes, I want some. I want all of you._ Michael thought.

"No, thanks. I already have mine." He said and his voice was trembling.

"Oh, come on, just a little," James said and licked his lips again, "It's so good."

"James,"

"I want to share"

"I don't want your fucking drink." Michael almost spat the words and saw James' face change. "James, I--"

"It's ok" James waved a hand to Michael, "I don't want to bother you, obviously you are already, I’m sorry."

"James you weren't--"

"It's ok." He said again and started walking to outside the bar.

Michael felt like his heart was about to burst. He loved James so much it hurts and now he was hurting James. He could say he didn't mean it because it was true, but who cares.

Hugh approached to Michael and asked.

"Are you okay Michael? Since the interview you've been weird"

"It's just--"

"James?"

Michael nodded. And Hugh set on the chair next to him. "Look Michael, I don't know what happened, but i guess you like him and he likes you too or more than like but he got out so sad I’m starting to think you are not a good guy."

"I'm not, he is, and I don't deserve him"

"I know," Hugh laughed, "But he thinks you do"

"Does he?" Hugh nodded.

Michael stayed there looking at Hugh and he almost jumped with Hugh's next words, "He's said he was going home, what are you waiting for?"

"You are completely right" Michael said and left the bar almost running, he was looking for James on every fucking face of every fucking people on the streets and then, he saw it.

James, who was walking slowly like he always does.

"James," Michael screamed on a weird voice and the other man stopped automatically and turned around looking at him in the eyes. "What are you do--" He didn't get the chance to finish because Michael was there, kissing him which made James look at him with huge eyes.

"Michael, what--"

"I love you"

"I-- you do?"

"Yes I'm sorry, i was just so fucking jealous,"

"Of Hugh? He is gorgeous, but I prefer you anyway."

"You do?" Michael asked and felt something warm on his heart. "Yes, I do. I've loved you forever, you ridiculous man." Michael smiled through his tears which were falling silently and James smiled too.


End file.
